High Roller
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: Kuwabara and Yusuke make a bet that Kurama can't get Hiei to fall in love with him within one week. But can he? Will he? And what will happen when Kurama is trying to win over Hiei? Will he fall in love himself?KURAMAHIEI
1. Stakes

Yet ANOTHER STORY! And even crazier is that it's another Hiei/Kurama one! . Just when I had you convinced that I really didn't have any time too . . .  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!  
  
And remember . . . if you don't like it don't read . . . well I gave you far warning! On to the fic!!  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
"Hiei are you sure you don't want to play?" Kurama asked Hiei as he turned to him slightly  
  
"What do you think . . ." He replied as he walked out of the room  
  
"Didn't think so . . ." Kurama sighed "So Yusuke it's your turn." He finished as he set the deck next to Yusuke  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama were all in Kuwabara's room playing poker that night. Kurama and Yusuke had tricked Hiei into coming by telling him they were going to try and scare the wits out of Kuwabara by going to his home and attacking but Hiei caught on after being in Kuwabara's room for a moment and saw the card table and the poker chips out.  
  
"Alright . . . I'll raise you 2 bucks" Yusuke said throwing 2 white chips onto the table  
  
"Yusuke . . . I meant it's your turn to deal . . . you don't even have cards yet." Kurama said laughing a bit  
  
"I knew that!" Yusuke said as he quickly grabbed the deck and started to deal  
  
"Heheh Kurama you're down to only a few more chips! You seem to be good at just about everything but when it comes to poker I beat you all the time!" Kuwabara said with a cocky smile on his face aimed towards Kurama  
  
Kurama had his arms crossed but not in a mad way. He seemed to be in a deep sense of thought at he picked up his hand, all the while keeping his 'poker face' on, which really meant he tried hard to keep back a smile if he was winning and a mad frown if he was losing.  
  
"Well Kuwabara I guess poker is the only thing you'll ever be better at." Kurama said to Kuwabara trying to make it seem as though he was complementing him.  
  
"That's right!" Kuwabara said as he picked up his hand and looked at his cards  
  
"Let's just get on with it! Kurama it's your move." Yusuke said looking a little mad as he looked at his own hand  
  
"Okay . . . I'll put in one" Kurama said as he threw one of his only 6 remaining chips into the center of the table  
  
"Okay then fox . . . I'll meet ya" Kuwabara said putting one of his many chips that Kurama had long lost count of into the center of the table next to Kurama's.  
  
"Same for me" Yusuke said adding in one of his 20 or so chips "How many ya want Kurama?"  
  
"One will do Yusuke" Kurama said holding back his smile as he slid one of his cards over to Yusuke and took another  
  
"Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked looking over at him in question  
  
"Umm . . . I'll take five" Kuwabara said looking a little embarrassed as he handed his whole hand over to Yusuke  
  
"FIVE!? Whatever . . ." Yusuke smirked as he handed 5 new cards over to Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara's face stayed exactly the same which amazed Kurama. He wondered how it was he could hide his emotions so well . . . of course how much emotion could you have over a card game. Kurama wasn't sure but he did know that it was nearly impossible for him to keep a straight face when he had a good hand.  
  
"And dealer takes three" Yusuke said dealing himself out 3 cards "Kurama . . . your bet."  
  
"Alright Yusuke . . . I'll put in three of my five chips" Kurama said as he put in over half of what he had left onto the table  
  
"Oh ho! So you think you've got a pretty good hand there? Well then I'll raise you two!" Kuwabara said putting in 5 of his many chips  
  
"Too rich for my blood" Yusuke said as he folded his cards on the table  
  
"So, pretty boy, you gunna stay in the game?" Kuwabara said giving Kurama a sly look  
  
"Yes I will" Kurama said putting in his last 2 remaining chip "Alright . . . show 'em Kuwabara" Kurama said with confidence  
  
"Read them and weep!" Kuwabara said as he laid down on the table 4 aces and a queen of hearts  
  
"WHAT!?" Kurama yelled in confusion as he gawked at Kuwabara's hand "How could you get four aces!? You took five new cards!!!" Kurama yelled standing up dropping his 4 Kings and one 4 of clubs on the table  
  
"Some got it, some don't" Kuwabara said as he gathered the chips he had won and added them to his pile  
  
"Well I guess I'm out for tonight" Kurama said disappointedly as he stood up  
  
"Hey wait Kurama!" Yusuke said stopping him  
  
"Yes Yusuke?" He answered  
  
"Why don't you just use something else besides chips to gamble?" Yusuke said with a look on his face that seemed to say 'don't leave me alone with KUWABARA!!'  
  
"Like what Yusuke, one of my many girlfriends?" Kurama said sarcastically as Yusuke started to laugh and Kuwabara gave him a look  
  
"I don't see why so many girls fall in love with just like that!" Kuwabara said snapping his fingers  
  
"Well not just girls Kuwabara" Kurama said sarcastically which, again, made Yusuke start to laugh  
  
"Y'know what Kurama I wouldn't be surprised . . . I bet you could get ANYONE to fall for you if you tried. I mean . . . look how many you got not trying . . ." Yusuke said seriously which made Kuwabara laugh  
  
"No way! Some people not even Kurama could get!" Kuwabara said still coming out of laughter  
  
"You think Kuwabara? Like who!?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara slyly  
  
"Uhh . . . let me think for a second" Kuwabara said racking his brain trying to come up with someone he knew that was just so cold and so bitter and so heartless that not even Kurama could make fall in love with him. And then suddenly it came to him in one big "DUH!!" Kuwabara yelled in realization "HIEI! Hiei could never fall in love with ANYONE, especially someone as nice as Kurama!"  
  
Yusuke thought for a moment and Kurama thought for a second and wondered if what Kuwabara said had been an insult or a complement.  
  
"You know what Kuwabara I bet he could!" Yusuke said smugly  
  
"OH YEAH!?" Kuwabara said standing up and leaning over the table to give Yusuke a mean look  
  
"YEAH!" Yusuke said doing the same  
  
"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS!?" Kuwabara said as he pointed to Yusuke's poker chips and then to his mouth  
  
"Well then maybe you should do the same!" Yusuke said doing the same again  
  
"Alright then Uerimeshi, I'll bet you 50, no, 100 bucks that he can't get Hiei to fall in love with him within one week!" Kuwabara said pointing to Kurama and then his own chips  
  
"Alright then it's a deal!" Yusuke said as the two shook hands  
  
"Wait don't I get a say in this!!??" Kurama yelled nervously in question  
  
"Sorry Kura but a bet is a bet!" Yusuke said trying to break Kuwabara hand  
  
"Yeah . . . besides we already shook on it" Kuwabara said trying to pull away his pain stricken hand away from Yusuke's iron grip  
  
"Don't worry Kurama . . . besides I promise that if it does work I'll give you half the money!" Yusuke said finally letting go of Kuwabara's crushed hand  
  
"Same here only different" Kuwabara said trying to move his hand but stopped when he realized how much it hurt  
  
"Did you even think of what would happen to me if he DID in fact fall in love with me!?" Kurama said frantically  
  
"Don't worry it'll never happen" Kuwabara said trying his hand once again  
  
"Hey if he does then it'll just add to the already humongo pile of people who fall in love with you!" Yusuke said patting Kurama on the back  
  
"I don't know guys . . ." Kurama said looking down  
  
"Don't worry Kurama it'll be fun!" Kuwabara said actually getting his hand to move pain free "Oh yeah . . . I think we should have some rules." Kuwabara said turning to Yusuke  
  
"Yeah I guess . . . just to make it fair. Okay Kuwabara what do you think they should be?" Yusuke asked turning to Kuwabara  
  
"Okay . . . you can't sleep with him-" Kuwabara started but was then interrupted by an angry and embarrassed Kurama  
  
"KUWABARA!!?? HOW DARE YOU EVEN PUT THAT THOUGHT IN MY HEAD?!!" Kurama yelled as he pushed Kuwabara a bit and started to blush  
  
"I didn't say you were planning to I just said you can't! Anyway . . . yeah no sex . . . umm . . . you cannot at any time before he tells you, which he won't, say I love you to him, and you can't say things like . . . you know you love me or anything like that. And I guess that's about it." Kuwabara said starting to clean up the cards and poker chips  
  
"I guess that's fair" Yusuke said helping Kuwabara clean up  
  
"Alright guys I'll do it. But only if you promise to give me my money afterwards! Okay?" Kurama said still a little shaken up from the thought of sleeping with Hiei . . . but not the kind of shaken up he thought it was . . . he felt a little more excited than disgusted, which scared him.  
  
"Okay then, you can start tomorrow morning! Aren't you lucky there's a teachers strike so you won't have school . . . heheh" Yusuke said thinking of all the fun he had starting the strike in the first place  
  
"Okay . . . one week, starting tomorrow." Kurama said as he waved goodbye to the two and walked out of Kuwabara's room and out of his house completely "What have I gotten myself into . . .?" He asked himself as he started his walk home.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Yugijouoh: Well tell me what you thought of the first chapter ^^- anyone? Eh? Eh? Eh? 


	2. It starts now

Well I guess people liked the first chapter . . . SO you get another! LOL  
  
I don't own Kurama or Hiei  
  
*%*%*%*%*  
  
"What have I gotten myself into . . .?" Kurama asked himself as he started his walk home.  
  
Along the way he was so deep in thought about exactly what to do that he accidentally wandered in a park about a mile away from his house.  
  
He looked up and saw his mistake and uttered to himself "Blast . . . oh well, mother didn't expect me home for a while anyhow."  
  
"I don't see why you even care about what she expects."  
  
Hiei's voice startled Kurama and even more so when he appeared in front of him.  
  
"Hiei what are you doing here?" Kurama asked him a little nervous  
  
"I have to go somewhere at night. Might as well be in a place where no one can see me." Hiei answered and then turned his back to Kurama and asked "So why are YOU here?" he asked harshly  
  
"I'm afraid I lost my way . . ." He answered a little nervously again  
  
"It's a sad thing when a demon like you becomes nothing better than a human child." Hiei said taking a few steps away from Kurama and over to a park bench where he sat down and folded his arms  
  
"C'mon Hiei everyone makes mistakes." Kurama said to him as he walked over and sat next to Hiei, who moved a little away from Kurama.  
  
"Every HUMAN makes mistakes . . . and every demon who doesn't take the time to fix themselves." Hiei said as he looked up at the star-filled sky  
  
"Then what am I?" Kurama asked looking up at the stars as well  
  
Silence came between the two and they both just couldn't help but feel a little happy. Hiei loved nothing more than to just be in silence . . . and maybe he even liked sharing that silence with another.  
  
Hiei then finally broke that silence with an answer "I guess you're a fixed human"  
  
This sent Kurama into laughter. For some reason the thought of him being neutered came to mind which sent him into hysteria.  
  
Hiei starred at Kurama with a look of confusion on his face. Kurama was laughing so hard he no longer made any noise and tears started to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"What's your problem?" Hiei asked raising an eyebrow to Kurama  
  
"It's nothing . . . I guess I'm just in a giddy mode." Kurama replied wiping a tear from his eye  
  
"Giddy?" Hiei asked him giving him a weird look "Since when are you giddy?"  
  
"I don't know . . . maybe I'm just a little nervous for some reason. Well anyway, I have a question . . ." Kurama started looking at Hiei to make sure it was okay  
  
"Well! Go on with it!" Was Hiei's way of saying go ahead  
  
"Do you spend the night in this park every night?" Kurama asked trying not to seem as if it was more than just a casual question.  
  
What he really wanted to know is where he could find him after his week started. But then it came to him . . . he glanced at his watch and then found that it was precisely 12:01am . . .  
  
His week had started.  
  
"Yeah . . . some times I guess." Hiei answered looking away from Kurama again  
  
"Well . . . you know Hiei . . . you're always welcome to stay with me . . ." Kurama said to him and was surprised to find that he was blushing a bit, but he didn't know why.  
  
Hiei turned to him and gave him a look Kurama had never seen before. Maybe because it was dark . . . but it did seem odd for him. It looked a little like he was blushing, but Kurama couldn't tell.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked in a tone that Kurama had never heard before either  
  
"Well . . . because we're friends . . . and friends help and take care of each other" Kurama said as he leaned towards Hiei  
  
He thought that maybe this was a bit much for only the first minute of the first day but he was hoping he didn't have to use the whole week, just in case that teacher's strike didn't last.  
  
"Who ever said we were friends?!" Hiei said a little harshly trying to move away from Kurama again but found he couldn't move over anymore because of the arm rest.  
  
"No one . . . I guess I just assumed . . . you know Hiei, I've always thought of you as well . . . my best friend" Kurama said scooting closer to Hiei  
  
"Well find a new one. I wouldn't be much of a best friend or any kind of friend for that matter . . ." Hiei said as he quickly stood up and turned his back to Kurama  
  
"No Hiei . . . I want you." Kurama almost started to laugh at what he said but kept it in.  
  
"Why?" Hiei said in that tone again, almost sounded like he wanted to cry . . . that made Kurama feel a little bad.  
  
"Well . . . I guess it's just because . . . I can feel who you really are, deep inside." Kurama said standing up and walking over next to Hiei  
  
"And who am I?" Hiei said in his usual voice  
  
"You're . . . you're a good person . . . you try and keep people out but that's only because you're a big softy!" Kurama said jokingly as he started to poke Hiei's shoulder  
  
"Knock it off!" Hiei said as he grabbed Kurama's hand to move it away . . . but he didn't let go right away . . . he held it for a little longer than he had to.  
  
"So Hiei . . . would you like to stay in my room tonight?" Kurama asked knowing that Hiei was already softening up  
  
Hiei grunted and then started to walk; Kurama took this as a yes, which made him blush again for some reason.  
  
They walked up to the neighborhood in which Kurama lived without saying a word to each other, until they finally reached Kurama's house.  
  
"Now Hiei . . . I'll go through the front door and I'll open my bedroom window . . . it's the one over the-" Kurama started to explain but was then interrupted  
  
"I know" Hiei grunted as he walked over under Kurama's window "Hurry up okay . . ."  
  
"S-sure" Kurama said as he walked in the front door. He saw a note from his mother saying to him that she had went to bed so he went straight up stairs.  
  
But something puzzled him . . . how had Hiei known where his room was? He hadn't ever taken Hiei to his home . . .  
  
Kurama got to his room and opened the window.  
  
"Come on up Hiei!" Kurama yelled in a whisper as he then almost as quickly as he had said it Hiei was standing next to him  
  
"You know I'm only staying here because it was cold." Hiei said as he gave Kurama a glare  
  
"I know Hiei" Kurama said smugly as he walked over to his closet "Do you need any clothes Hiei?" Kurama asked getting no answer "Alright . . . Hiei I'm going to change . . . no peeping now" Kurama said sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom and closed the door  
  
"Ha, ha" Hiei said as he looked to make sure the door was closed all the way, which it was and then he started to walk around inspecting Kurama's room.  
  
He came across a stuffed bear on his bookshelf and he picked it up and looked at it strangely.  
  
"Kurama . . . what the hell is this?" Hiei asked leaning his head over to the bathroom  
  
"I can't see through walls Hiei" Kurama said as he opened the door and walked out  
  
Hiei moved his stare away from the teddy bear and over to Kurama who wasn't completely finished changing yet.  
  
Hiei saw that he still lacked his shirt and he then found himself starting to blush as he dropped the teddy at the site of Kurama.  
  
"What's wrong Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked over to Hiei and bent down to look at him in the eye, which made Hiei blush more.  
  
"Nothing" He replied as he bent down to pick up the bear but the found that their faces were dangerously close.  
  
"Oh this?" Kurama said bending down then picking up the bear and making its arms move up and down  
  
"Yeah . . ." Hiei grunted  
  
"Well . . . you know what Hiei . . . I don't really know . . ." Kurama said with a chuckle  
  
"You don't know much huh?" Hiei insulted as he then scanned the room  
  
"You can sleep where ever you like Hiei" Kurama said to him as he picked up his shirt and put it on  
  
"F-fine" Hiei said as he then walked over to Kurama's desk chair, sat down in it, tipped in it a little, and closed his eyes  
  
"Goodnight Hiei" Kurama said walking over to him and wrapped his arms around the little demon which made his eyes jerk open . . . but then saw he was only putting a blanket on him, so he closed them once again.  
  
"Night . . ."  
  
%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Yugijouoh: Well I hope you liked that chapter . . . heheh please review! 


	3. Rules Are Made to be Broken

I like writing this evil little fanfic of mine . . . so here's more!  
  
*%*%*%*%*  
  
Kurama awoke the next morning and moaned a little at the site of the sun, he in a very groggy way rolled over and then remembered his bet with Kuwabara and Yusuke and that Hiei had spent the night and he immediately jerked up and looked at his desk chair.  
  
He saw that Hiei wasn't there . . . but also that the window was still closed. Had he gone through the front door?! If so had his mother seen him!?  
  
Kurama jumped out of bed and nearly screamed bloody murder when he saw Hiei sitting on the other side of it.  
  
"HIEI DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Kurama yelled at him under his breath  
  
He the realized that Hiei was actually sitting on his bed and curiosity struck.  
  
"Hiei . . . why are you on my bed?" He asked a little nervously  
  
"Your 'mother' told me to go wake you up. That's what I was doing." He said looking away at the wall  
  
"M-mother?" He asked shaking a bit  
  
"Don't get so worried . . . I just told her I was a friend who came to spend the night. She bought it and fed me some weird looking marshmallows and lumps of sugary bread." Hiei said to Kurama looking almost like he wanted to puke  
  
"Hiei . . . thank you . . . for not saying anything" Kurama said, deciding to try and win over Hiei a little more, putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder  
  
Hiei looked at Kurama strangely and was about to ask him something when Kurama's mother walked in and Kurama quickly took his hand off of Hiei's shoulder and turned to look at his mother.  
  
"Oh good Shuichi you're awake." She started as she walked over to Kurama but first eyed Hiei a bit "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Don't worry mother I'll get it." Kurama said standing and caught Hiei with a blush as he rubbed agents him as he hopped off his bed  
  
"Oh honey thanks . . . I'm very busy today . . . as a matter of fact I'll have to work late today. The two of you will be okay while I'm gone won't you?" She asked looking at Hiei's blushing face  
  
"Oh course mother" Kurama said turning to Hiei and smiling which made his blush grow a bit, Kurama knew he had a good start.  
  
Shiori, Kurama's mother, turned to Kurama and whispered in his ear "Shuichi, dear, I'd watch him . . . I think he's . . . umm well . . . I think he might have a little crush on you."  
  
Both Shiori and Kurama started to blush a bit as they both started starring at Hiei. Although this is what Kurama was trying to have happen it still took him by surprise, especially coming from his mother.  
  
"M-mother . . . I don't think you have to worry." Kurama whispered back  
  
"I know honey . . . but tell me . . . do you like him? He is kind of cute." She whispered to him  
  
Kurama starred to blush again and turned to look at his mother who smiled sweetly and then headed for the door.  
  
"Goodbye you two have fun!" She said as she walked out of the room  
  
Kurama waited a few minutes until he heard his mother's car drive away then he walked over to Hiei again.  
  
"So Hiei, what did you and my mother talk about?" Kurama asked trying to hide that he was extremely embarrassed about what his mother had just said to him.  
  
"Nothing much, just you" Hiei answered slowly shifting his eyes towards Kurama  
  
"Was that an insult?" Kurama asked jokingly  
  
"Yes" Hiei answered looking him in the eye to give him a mean glare but it them quickly changed into a different look Kurama had never seen on Hiei before, except the night before in the park.  
  
"What about me Hiei?" Kurama asked a little curious about his expression  
  
"Why do you care?" Hiei grunted as he looked away from Kurama  
  
"Just because I'd like to know what my mother says about me to my friends." Kurama answered stepping closer to Hiei and then sitting next to him on the bed  
  
"I'm NOT your friend" Hiei grunted as he folded his arms and still kept his glare away from Kurama  
  
"I didn't say you were . . . but you told me that you said that you told her that you were my friend." Kurama said moving his hand behind Hiei wondering exactly what to do with it  
  
"She just asked me things about you and I answered. Nothing that you would even care about, if you really want to know ask her!" Hiei said harshly  
  
"Hiei . . . are you mad about me saying that I thought of you as my best friend?" Kurama asked him decided to put his hand back on Hiei's shoulder and move a little closer "You know Hiei . . . maybe I don't"  
  
Hiei turned to him and looked at him oddly "Kurama . . . what the hell are you doing?" Hiei asked not pulling away like Kurama had thought he would  
  
"Nothing that I think would send the wrong message" Kurama said moving a little closer  
  
He felt a little bad about what he was doing to Hiei . . . he always had really though of him as a friend maybe even a best friend. And he knew that this whole thing might ruin that . . . but for some reason he didn't stop trying to get Hiei to fall in love with him.  
  
"What message ARE you sending?" Hiei asked nervously  
  
"Oh . . . nothing Hiei . . ." Kurama said leaning on him  
  
"Kurama . . . do you . . ." Hiei stammered as he starred at Kurama who now had his head on Hiei's shoulder along with his hand  
  
"Do I what Hiei?" Kurama asked as he moved his other hand and started to stroke Hiei's chest  
  
Hiei gulped and started to blush as with each stroke Kurama's hand moved lower and lower.  
  
"Kurama . . . what are you trying to do?" Hiei said as he turned to Kurama and gave him a look  
  
"I told you . . . nothing that I would want to send the wrong message . . ." Kurama said as he found himself blushing a bit as he moved his hand up across Hiei's neck and onto his chin where he then started to trace his jaw line and then moved his face closer to Hiei's. Hiei got that look on his face again as Kurama moved just a little closer and kissed Hiei softly.  
  
"K-Kurama!" Hiei shouted in shock as he jumped back onto the other side of Kurama's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Hiei . . . I understand if that's a message you don't wish to reply to . . ." Kurama said finding himself believing his own words, now feeling deep inside himself a voice that said 'who cares about that money . . . the only thing I want to win is Hiei' "Hiei . . . I love you" Kurama said not caring that he had broken the 2nd rule "And you love me too . . . don't you Hiei?" 3rd rule broken as well  
  
"Kurama . . ." Hiei started as he crawled over to Kurama "You . . . do you really mean that?" He said with that look on his face again  
  
"Of course I do Hiei . . . I wouldn't say so if I didn't" Kurama answered looking at Hiei with loving eyes  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei said within Kurama detected a hint a joy in his voice as Hiei reached for Kurama, put his arms around his neck and laid his head on Kurama's chest. "I've waited so long, too long, to show you how I feel." Hiei said in a kind voice as he nuzzled Kurama's chest with his forehead  
  
Kurama was shocked! Had Hiei loved him all this time, and he hadn't even known? Kurama felt so sad and yet very happy at the same time. He loved Hiei . . . and Hiei loved him back.  
  
"Take me Kurama . . ." Hiei said looking up at his beloved demon with eyes that showed such happiness  
  
"Hiei . . ." Kurama sighed as he put his arms around Hiei and slowly removed his shirt and pulled him up into his lap.  
  
Hiei reached up and kissed Kurama's neck while Kurama removed his own shirt. Hiei then put his arms around Kurama and pulled him down on top of him and the two kissed deeply.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^ 1st Rule Broken ^*^*^*^*^*  
  
((^.~))  
  
They laid wrapped in each others arms, Kurama's bedding over them. Kurama then looked down at Hiei's face, which was pressed against his collarbone, and then spoke softly to him "That bet Yusuke and Kuwabara made means nothing to me . . ." Kurama said in almost a dream like state.  
  
"Bet?" Hiei asked looking up at Kurama in confusion  
  
"Yes . . . those two bet that I wouldn't be able to get you to fall in love with me . . . isn't that silly. And they even were going to give me fifty dollars for just trying." Kurama said still in a floaty trance  
  
"So that's it . . ." Hiei said in an angry tone as he moved away from Kurama, sat up and started to get dressed "I'm just a quick and easy way to earn a little money then." He said in a very harsh and sad tone as he stood up and walked towards the window which he then opened  
  
"No Hiei that's not it!" Kurama protested waking up a little "I really do love you!"  
  
"Sure . . . you do until you get paid that is." Hiei said as he jumped out Kurama's window  
  
"HIEI WAIT!" Kurama shouted as he watched his most love just slip away from him almost quicker than he could see. "I love you Hiei . . ."  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
Yugijouoh: o.o DON'T WORRY! It is NOT the end! And don't fret because all my Kurama+Hiei fics have good and happy endings . . . maybe I dunno . . . who knows . . . maybe Hiei will just stay gone . . . BUT maybe if I get some good reviews I'll be in a good mood and have a happy ending ^^- (HINT HINT) PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Pay Up

Okay I've decided what to do for the ending! I think you'll all like it . . . maybe . . . ^^-  
  
Yeah I know I could have made this WAY longer but . . . I dunno . . . I'm really impatient. X.X  
  
I don't own Hiei or his mass load of problems.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was Monday morning, 2 days since Yusuke and Kuwabara had made the bet and 1 day since Hiei had disappeared.  
  
School was in because the teachers strike hadn't even lasted one school day, and Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were all walking to school together.  
  
Koenma had thought it would be much easier if they were all in the same school so he could reach them for cases faster. Yusuke and Kuwabara applied for Kurama's school but were way below standards so Kurama transferred to (I know what it's called but I haven't a clue how to spell it) Yusuke and Kuwabara's school.  
  
Aside from the change of color in uniforms Kurama adjusted well to his new surroundings, of course there was another bunch to add to the 'already humongo pile of people who fall in love with you'.  
  
"So that's why you don't eat the toothpaste Kuwabara" Kurama explained in a down, tired voice  
  
"Say Kurama, is something wrong?" Yusuke asked starring at Kurama's sort of red eyes  
  
Kurama didn't hear him over the thoughts in his mind replaying the day before. How could he have been so stupid!?  
  
Kurama thought about nothing but Hiei for the past 24 hours and it kept him form sleeping most of the night. And of course he cried a lot during those many hours he laid in bed awake.  
  
"Yusuke" Kurama started looking up at him  
  
"Yeah Kurama" Yusuke said looking kind of worried, along with Kuwabara  
  
"That bet . . ." Kurama continued but was then interrupted  
  
"OH YEAH! So how are you doing? Did he fall in love with you? Don't tell me he did there's just no way!" Kuwabara asked quickly  
  
"It depends . . . what exactly counts?" Kurama asked still sounding sleepy and sad  
  
"Well . . . I don't know. Why, what did he say? Tell and we'll decide" Yusuke said patting Kurama on the back excitedly  
  
"Don't even think it! I'm going to win for sure!" Kuwabara yelled at Yusuke giving him a nudge  
  
"NO WAY! I'm going to win!" Yusuke yelled back hitting Kuwabara  
  
"It doesn't matter . . . I don't think anyone could ever come out the winner in this!" Kurama said looking at the two with his eyes starting to water a bit as he stopped walking  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped as well and then gave each other confused looks.  
  
"What happened buddy?" Kuwabara asked sounding worried  
  
"Neither one of you won." Kurama started, confused looks still in habiting the faces and Yusuke and Kuwabara "I broke the rules but it doesn't matter . . . the bet was never really valid." Kurama said starting to walk a little faster to get ahead of his two friends so they couldn't see the tears starting to role down his face.  
  
"What . . . what rules did you break?" Yusuke asked and couldn't help but let out a little laugh  
  
Kurama turned around and the faces of Yusuke and Kuwabara went from a little worried to down right sad as they saw their good friend crying uncontrollably as he said to them "All of them"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other for a second a little stunned but then turned to Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama . . . lets cut school today . . . you need to talk about and explain this" Yusuke said as he took Kurama's arm and they all went off the sidewalk and into the park, the same one he had been in with Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, what exactly happened?" Kuwabara asked sitting Kurama down under a tall tree  
  
"At first I . . . I just- . . . I did what I was supposed to do. I tried to get Hiei to fall for me . . . anyway, I somehow got him to spend the night and-"  
  
"THAT'S WHEN YOU BROKE THE FIRST RULE!?" Kuwabara shouted in disgust/surprise  
  
"NO! He slept in my desk chair and I in my bed." Kurama explained "I woke up the next morning and found that Hiei was on the other side of my bed-"  
  
"AND THAT'S WHEN YOU BROKE THE FIRST RULE!!?" Yusuke yelled in question  
  
"NO DAMN IT WON'T YOU LET ME TELL THE STORY!" Kurama yelled in shock of himself  
  
"S-sorry . . ." Yusuke and Kuwabara answered  
  
"He was sitting on the other side of my bed and told me that my mother had told him to go wake me up . . . anyway to make a long story short . . . I- . . . I started to feel different about him. I realized . . . that I really and truly did- . . . love him. I told him that I did . . . so I broke the second rule then I broke the third. And then he- he put his arms around me and told me that he had waited too long to show me how he felt . . . meaning that . . . he had had feelings for me for a while. And then . . . well-" Kurama tried to finish but then look to Yusuke and Kuwabara letting them know what happened  
  
"OHH! So THAT'S when you broke the first rule . . ." Kuwabara said slowly  
  
"Right" Kurama told them as all three of them started to blush "But then, afterwards, I made a huge mistake . . . I said something about this stupid bet! And- . . . and he left me. I haven't seen him since Saturday." Kurama said to them started to cry again  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other sadly and then to Kurama.  
  
"We're sorry . . . it's all our fault." Yusuke said to him with a sorry expression  
  
"No . . . it's mine. I love him . . . and I'm afraid that he might never come back . . ." Kurama said quietly trying hard but failing to hold back all the tears  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't know what to do. All they could think of was to move their glances away from Kurama so they wouldn't have to see him, who'd they always looked up to for strength, crying in such pain.  
  
"H-hey . . ." Yusuke said Kuwabara in a whisper "Look at that deformed crow" Yusuke said pointing up in the tree that Kurama sat under  
  
"HOLY CRAP!" Kuwabara yelled very loudly which caused a black being to fall out of the tree and into Kurama's lap  
  
Kurama starred at it for a moment and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then got a little help as the little demon dressed in black reached up and wiped one away.  
  
"Hiei" Kurama whispered as he wrapped his arms around the little demon and hugged him gently  
  
"You sure do know how to embarrass a guy . . ." Hiei said harshly as Kurama then looked up and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke just starring at them with demented, brain dead looks on their faces  
  
"You think a hug is embarrassing" Kurama said in joy as he held Hiei closer to him and kissed him passionately  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's blank looks soon turned to embarrassed ones as they just starred at the two, who were kissing each other like crazy.  
  
When the two finally stopped for a moment to catch their breath Hiei took Kurama's waist and moved on top of him and said to him in that tone that Kurama had grown to love "I love you too Kurama" Kurama started to blush and so did Hiei as he turned to look at the amazed faces of Kuwabara and Yusuke "Now pay up!" Hiei shouted at the two as he stood up off of Kurama and gave them both death glares  
  
Kurama lied on the ground and watched as Hiei prepared to kill the two for watching him and Hiei making out in the forest.  
  
"Hiei . . ." Kurama sighed as he watched his two friends, and his love, fighting each other in embarrassment driven rage.  
  
END  
  
Yugijouoh: Heheh . . . I hope you liked the ending to that one ^^- Please review and tell me! ^_^ and have ya noticed I'm been having little P.S.s lately? LOL  
  
P.S. What Hiei and Shiori were really talking about in the kitchen was about Hiei having feelings for Kurama ^.~ so as it turns out . . . she was the first one out of EVERYONE to find out about it. LOL 


End file.
